


Your Servant Understands《奴婢明白》

by hananiangniang



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananiangniang/pseuds/hananiangniang
Summary: Taranza always does his utmost to ensure Princess Sectonia's security and comfort. Whatever her burden, he will shoulder it equally.A collection of oneshots of vague chronological order, in the time before Sectonia's corruption. I watch too many dramas.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s unlike her to be tardy,” pondered Taranza, one of six hands resting under his chin. The princess' audience eagerly awaited, and he knew she valued punctuality just as much as he. Sometimes, however, he ran into such a situation as this. 

Taranza separated from the rest of the princess' retainers and made a beeline for the royal chambers. Only he, her chief familiar, had clearance to enter. 

“Your Highness?” called the spider through the massive double door. She was unlikely to hear him, but he would still rather announce his presence, lest idle passersby think ill of him entering the princess' chamber in a more subdued manner. 

Receiving no response, Taranza pushed open one of the great doors and slipped inside unnoticed. Several rooms in, just where he expected, he found her—before her vanity, fussing over her ensemble. Two maids attended her frantically, uttering small urges to “please hurry, your highness” and that “the guests are waiting, your highness”. 

“Your Highness?” Taranza spoke. 

The young lady whirled to face him. “Taranza, I’ve been waiting for you!” she said with accusation. 

He couldn’t help but smile. “Your Highness, I told you I was going to attend the guests until you arrived.” 

“When I didn’t arrive, you should have come back to find me,” she huffed, shooing the maids away. They retreated with bows, timid before the higher servant. 

“And that’s what I did,” Taranza replied, taking a fine-toothed enamel comb from the dresser and stroking it down the length of her hair. Though it had already been brushed, he used this to placate her. The princess' eyes drifted closed for a moment, enjoying the personal attention. “Now,” Taranza spoke up finally, still aware of the time. “What's bothering you this morning?” 

A dramatic sigh escaped the young spider, eyes still shut in bliss. “It’s my horns.” 

Taranza blinked in surprise, hands pausing. “Your horns?” 

Sectonia opened her eyes and turned to him. “I have so many lovely colors in my wardrobe, but these foolish things clash with so much of what I want to wear.” 

Taranza rested a stray hand under his chin in thought, breaking eye contact. 

“But you have an answer, don’t you?” The expectation in her tone only boosted his ego. Sectonia's troubles were his responsibility, and he would handle them flawlessly. 

“I’ve got just the thing,” Taranza announced, flying into the princess' closet. After a moment of searching, he uncovered just what he set out to find. The spider emerged into the main chamber, carrying with him a thick cloak of copper brocade. He wrapped it around her neck and fastened it with the suede tie below her chin. As Sectonia admired the addition to her outfit, Taranza grinned with satisfaction. “How is it, my lady?” How bad, he thought jovially, that he could abandon formalities with his princess when they found themselves in each other's company. His lady Sectonia. 

“Taranza, you are no less than a miracle worker,” the princess cooed, drinking up the sight in her mirror. “No matter what it is, I can count on you.” She turned to him and grasped one of his hands in one of her own. “Come, let’s hurry to the conference. Maybe they’ll forgive our lateness if they see how happy we are.” 

Sectonia pulled her confidante out of her room and down the hall. He considered separating for the sake of their image, but decided to let his pounding heart make the choice for him. 

It chose Sectonia, for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 2

“The six ladies from the lower sectors all made fair points.” 

Taranza looked up from the teapot he attended. “Indeed, Your Highness.” 

She regarded him with a frown. “What do you think about what they said?” Her hands rested flat on the table as she leaned over her dish of biscuits. 

Taranza paused with a thoughtful hum. “The red fairy seemed the most urgent,” he recalled. “Are you concerned about which area to address first?” 

“They all want me to step in, but not to exercise too much control. They still want power over their individual sectors,” the princess grumbled. 

Taranza sensed a mood. “… My lady?” 

“Tell me Taranza,” she said, raising calculating eyes to her subordinate. “Do you not think that a country's princess should have absolute control over its affairs? Is that not my birthright as the heir to Floralia?” 

Taranza set the teapot on the lace-topped table. “Of course,” he answered in enough time that she wouldn’t think he spent even a moment in careful consideration of his words. “You are the ruler appointed by the stars. But there is always value in listening to those with the privilege of seeing things you don’t have the time to. Everyone in this world is at your service, my lady.” He bowed with a smile. 

Sectonia raised her chin in consideration of an ornate wall sconce. “So you’re saying that the fairies maintaining an amount of control over Floralia's various regions is a service to me?” 

“It affords you more time for other matters, Your Highness. They are only here to help you.” 

Another sigh reverberated in the air, causing Taranza to lift his head. “Are these fairies, perhaps, proving incompetent…?” 

Sectonia shook her head, silver locks waving delicately. “This management system has been in place since before I came to power. I… never considered it before now. Blind acceptance was enough for me, but recently I’ve felt… irresponsible in my duties.” She met her servant's eyes. “I thought that I could ease this feeling of inadequacy by seizing total responsibility for the state, but… that’s laughably unrealistic, isn’t it?” 

After a beat, Taranza floated close. “Sectonia, your intentions are pure and admirable. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of.” 

The princess looked up at him from her seat, taking one of his hands with a smile. “I would be nothing without you, Taranza.” She sighed. "Alright. The fairies will keep their positions. But I'd like more frequent reports—does bi-weekly sound fair?" 

"Absolutely. Shall I deliver the edict personally?" 

"No need," Sectonia said as she laid out paper and pen on her desk. "Send Court Lady Scorpia. I don't want you away from me for so long." 

His heart swelled. "Of course, Sectonia. I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
